Next Contestant
by Steelsong
Summary: songfic. set after ROTG. Daine and Numair are together. Numair gets a little envious. useing the nickelback song. even if you don't know the song, you might like the fic, so pleaz R&R.


Hey all. Nothing to say, really. It helps if you listen to the song while reading the fic. If you don't know the song, go to Youtube and type in 'Next Contestant Nickelback'.

Disclaimer: I only wish Numair was mine.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine blinked at she looked through her dresses, trying to pick one suited for this ball. It was her first ball since the God's Realm and she wanted to impress Numair. Not only that, but it would be the first Court event the two would go to as a 'couple'. Finally, she decided on a long, blood red gown with a low neckline. It had black lace lining the hems. Then she put on a necklace with a red stone wrapped in gold.

Daine knocked on his door. He smiled coming out to greet her. His eyes scanned down her dress, lingering at the low neckline. "You look beautiful," he said. She _was_ beautiful in the dress, but Numair still worried about how the other men would view her. She was his now. He liked the feeling of having her love return his. He wanted to keep that love.

He sighed; that dress would mean he would have to pull away some courtiers from his magelet tonight. Every time they went to Court since coming back from Carthack, men swarmed around her. It keeps getting worse at every ball.

He knows that he could ask her to take the Court night off, but she really wants to go tonight. He always wants to please her, so, naturally, he couldn't say no.

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works_

_Here comes the next contestant _

He blinked as the young healer mage-in-training, Neal, came up to her for a dance. He shook his head as Neal talked to one of the Court runners, pointing at Daine as he did so. Even if Numair wasn't around, it would never work between Daine and Neal. She was to… stubborn for him.

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Numair watched as Neal offered Daine some Champaign. Daine took the glass, but did not drink. She smiled at the young healer. He was polite, but not her type. She could tell he needed someone more reserved. He leaned close to her, asking for another dance. She could smell the liquor on his breath. His hand went behind her back, lower than it should. Daine hurriedly pulled away to go find Numair.

The mage looked at Neal with discuss as he went to Daine.

"Don't hurt him," she whispered, leading him to the dance floor. "He's drunk."

Numair looked at her. He sighed. "Fine, but if he dose it again, I can't say I won't"

Daine leaned on him. "Fair enough," she whispered.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

Perin was the next one Numair saw as a threat. The clerk had an air about him that the mage didn't like. He walked over to Daine, who was having a conversation with Alanna. He pulled her away rudely, leading her to the dance floor.

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Here comes the next contestant

As they swayed across the floor, Daine looked up to him and spoke. "Perin, do you remember my teacher, Numair?"

Perin looked down at her, moving her to the wall on the side of the floor. "Let's not talk about lessons, ok?" he said smugly, before leaning down and planting his lips on hers. His hand went across the front.

Daine tried to pull away from him, but his other hand was on her back, pushing her towards him. Numair saw her struggling and came over. When he was ten paces away from them, magic lashed from his hand. It sparked Perin, and the boy leaped with a yelp.

Numair glared at him, a look that said 'if you come near her again, you better pray for mercy' in his eyes. Daine came over and grabbed his hand, not wanting anyone to get hurt. She glared at Perin one last time before leading Numair away.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

**(Five months later…)**

Daine and Numair were enjoying their trip to Carthack. It was their first time here since when Daine had ruined the place. Kaddar invited them to a court ball, so, naturally, they came. Daine got ready in a new dress from the queen. The low back of the blur dress worried Numair greatly.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Here comes the next contestant

Kaddar was nice for most of the ball. Then he asked to dance with Daine. She agreed, of course, and let him lead her onto the floor. As they danced, he told her how a marriage to Kalasin had been offered, but he was still considering it. That's when it got bad.

Kaddar traced the V of the back of her dress with his fingers. Numair came over and grabbed Daine's hand.

"I'm sorry, Kaddar, but Daine and I must go now," he said, hate burning in his eyes.

He led Daine back to their hotel in Carthack City.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

Daine knows that Numair can get jealous, but that was just Numair. She loved him. So, that night in Carthack City before the couple fell asleep, she gently whispered in his ear, "Yes, Numair, yes."

He looked at her, wonder in his eyes. "You mean it?" ha asked.

Daine nodded. Numair grinned wildly and bent down to kiss her.

**(at the wedding)**

Numair glared at the men as they lingered over Daine's wedding dress neckline, but this is different. This time, if someone touched her, they would get hurt. She was his. He was hers. There are no more doubts. This is the name Salmalín.

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

There goes the next contestant


End file.
